Untamed 3: Cave of Lust
by Malicewolf
Summary: Terrakion is out doing his daily rounds. He has a dislike for humans...except for when he encounters an unlikely trainer... Lemon Warning WhiteXTerrakion


"Keldeo! Do you have any reports?"

"No sir. The cave seems to be clear of humans."

"Good to know. I'm not gonna let no humans pass here without good reason…or without me turning them into a bloody pulp!"

Yes. Terrakion was patrolling his territory somewhere around Victory Road. Like his brothers, Cobalion and Virizion, he disliked humans, but they all know that some humans are good. Terrakion was the most suspicious of the three and also the most aggressive. But being part rock type also meant he was docile. He wouldn't attack anyone unless he was provoked or betrayed. Should anyone betray Terrakion, those were not forgotten…forever.

"Well, good job, Kelpie! I'm glad to hear everything's ok. Now, you're free to do whatever you want…just let me know if any humans have been around torturing ya! I'll give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Sure thing! I'll be glad to do so!"

With that, Keldeo ran off to do whatever he wanted as Terrakion went back in his cave. It was a beautiful sight, with its surrounding underground rivers and the quiet Pokemon that lived there. It was basically peaceful, especially at night. Terrakion always had a good rest without worrying about some humans invading his cave.

"Hmph! I haven't seen a human come inside this cave for months! Haha! They think they can take me out! I sure showed them!"

But then Terrakion remember when a young boy entered his cave. He was innocent and meant no harm. It came to Terrakion that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Well, that boy, he seemed friendly…he just wanted to find his way out. At least I helped the poor kid…b-but humans still need to learn to let nature be! I'm not gonna let some kid change me!"

Well, a kid may not have changed Terrakion's ways, but one night would change his ways…forever. It was dark and Terrakion was finishing up sharpening his horns to be prepared should a hostile situation arise. Terrakion was going to his favorite spot in the cave; a large chamber where he slept in peace. No Pokémon were allowed in this chamber and he made sure by marking the area with the pungent smell of his musk. It was strong enough to drive most Pokémon away. As he settled down, he looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"Humans…yeah, right!"

He than closed his eyes while he meditated. Eventually, he was so deep in meditation, that he fell asleep. The Cavern Pokemon became Sleeping Beauty as he snored loudly. All was peaceful…until…

"Hmm? What? Someone's here? At this time of night?"

Terrakion was awoken by the sound of footsteps.

"Grrrr! Dammit! Always waking me up when I have the best dreams! Looks like I'm gonna go out on a manhunt!"

Terrakion got up and was ready to stampede his way out of his chamber. But then, he smelled something…a scent…that seem to attract his attention…

"W-what….is this…human smell? It's unlike any human smell I've smelled before!"

Terrakion seemed to enjoy this scent as it wafted up into the air.

"It smells so…so nice! I've got to find out who it is!"

Terrakion used his highly developed sense of smell and followed the trail of molecules that led to him to what he wanted to find. This particular smell was a scent that affected mainly the vermonasal organ or Jacobson's Organ – an organ at the roof of the mouth that signals the female's readiness to mate.

"Hmmm…it's a female…and boy is she in heat!"

Terrakion couldn't help but inhale large amounts of air that held the scent together. He actually felt at ease with this human scent.

Finally, he reached a point where smell was the strongest. As he opened his eyes, he saw a female trainer. She was in an awkward position, squatting down.

"Damn it! I wish I was home right about now! And why did mother nature have start at this time?"

Terrakion smiled and put on a trollface as he approached.

"Have we met?"

"Shit! What are you doing here? Can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

"Hmph! Not in my cave! Privacy is never welcomed here! Whatever happens in the cave, stays in the cave!"

The Cavern Pokemon grinned as he laughed at the trainer who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. The trainer quickly put on her shorts and stood up.

"So, human, what's your name?"

"M-my name's White! Such a…nice way to…meet you!"

"The name's Terrakion, and I'm happy to oblique. Sorry about our little "unintentional" encounter. Let's forget that, shall we?"

"Agreed!" said White eagerly.

"And…what are you doing in my cave anyway?"

"Well, I planned on going home. I just beat the Champion of Unova, but I guess it's too late. I'll have to spend the night elsewhere…"

"Oh, no, no, no! You are welcome in my cave. I sense that you are a worthy trainer. Here. Let me take you to my…uh…den so to speak."

"Oh. Ok!"

White eagerly followed the large Pokemon into the chamber where Terrakion slept.

"Ugh…it smells a little musky here…"

"Oh..uh…hehheh! I usually mark this place. Pokemon sometimes try to invade my space when I need it most. B-but you'll get used to it. Besides, you humans have a nose that ain't that sensitive!"

"I guess you're right," White said.

White's nose soon got used to the smell that the scent itself disappeared. White went over to one corner with her sleeping bag and started to settle down. She was on her period (or was starting to have her period) and felt a little sore from the cramps. Terrakion's nose picked p the scent once more and with White being around a male Pokemon, he became defensive, making sure no other pokemon…or human…would invade his den.

"Umm…White…I need to go and..uh…mark this place up once more…so you don't mind if you see me…you know…"

"Oh I don't mind. It's a male thing anyway!"

"Oh…uh…right!"

Terrakion went over to the last place where he had marked earlier in the past few days. The scent of his old marking area was starting to wither away. Terrakion turned around and scratched the area with hid hoof. He then squatted and started to shower the ground with his urine that smelled strong with ammonia.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

White saw Terrakion marking his area, and she grew amazed herself.

"Gosh…he really went, did he? It must feel so good to go wherever you wanted…"

After Terrakion was done, he scratched the ground once more and came over to White.

"Sorry about that. That was my way of making a no trespassing sign. Heheh!"

White looked up at the beast and saw him smile.

"You really are a funny Pokemon, are you?"

"Hehheh! I guess you can say that!"

Then, White's eyes locked on Terrakion's as they stared at each other as if they were in space. Terrakion grew a smile towards White, that made him feel pleasurable to be around her.

"So..um…you in heat?"

White looked up at him once more and replied with guilty pleasure.

"If that's how you feel about it, then, yes. I am."

Terrakion, hearing this, felt his groin pulsating. Could Terrakion finally have feelings to humans…but in a pleasurable way? Could he give in to her beauty?

White then took his face, and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"Hmmm…hmmm…yes!"

"White…let me show you how you're really supposed to kiss a prince!"

With that, Terrakion stuck his tongue as White did the same. They French kissed each other and rolled their tongues in each other's mouths. White enjoyed licking the slobber and drool that Terrakion produced. Terrakion enjoyed licking the soft wet lips on White's face.

"Ahhh…this…hmmm…feels…good!"

"Hrghh! It does…doesn't it…"

Terrakion felt his member become stiff.

"Uh….White? I'm sorry to break it to ya, but my groin is starting to act like Pinocchio, if ya know what I mean…"

White looked down only to see Terrakion's member fully hung. It was huge, big enough to satisfy all female trainers at once.

"Mmmm…that looks fun to play with!"

"You wanna…play?"

"Yes!" White said excitedly.

"Go ahead! It's all yours! Just don't get too carried away!"

Terrakion knew that being on top of White would crush her since he's the heaviest of the Musketeer trio. So, he laid down on his back and allowed White to climb on him. They were in the missionary position and White planted her lips onto Terrakion's once more.

"Mmmm…yes…more….more!"

Terrakion produced a waterfall of slobber as White swallowed his drool. She licked the insides of his cheek and gums. Her tongue managed to lick the organ on the roof of his mouth. She then took her tongue and started to lick his nose. Terrakion snorted and huffed as his member released his pre-ejaculate.

"Hrgh! Oh…oh White…I think I just…"

"Oh that was just a test drive. You're on your way to erupting that's for sure!"

White then turned around and went over to his hung member. She took both of her hands and began to rub it, slowly yet passionately. Terrakion enjoyed it as his pre-ejaculate provided enough lubrication for her to slide her fingers across his erected cock. She then took out her tongue and began to lick the throbbing member, starting at the urethral opening. The large hole for expelling urine became a lollipop for white.

"White….hrghh! Damn! Don't…stop…don't stop! HRGHH!"

"Mmmm…I won't….I'll make you cum even if it means staying here all night!"

White's tongue rolled in every aspect of Terrakion's member. She licked up every bit of Terrakion's pre-ejaculate and provided even more lubrication with her saliva. Terrakion was full of pleasure and ecstasy that he howled in a single note.

"Are you going to cum now?"

"N-not yet…almost!"

Terrakion was getting intense and couldn't hold his seed for long. Soon he was going to erupt with his warm liquid.

"Oh..oh! Now, White! I'm ready now!"

"Yes! Cum…mmm…cum to me now!"

With that, Terrakion splashed his seed and White got a mouthful. It was so much that she couldn't take it all. He warm sticky fluids were all over White's body. White started to suck on his member as he finished ejaculating.

"Oh man! I-I think I'm done for the night! Whew! You are a wild one, are you!"

"Mmmm…yes…very much!"

Terrakion sat up and laid down on his belly. A puddle of his seed still remained. Afterward, Terrakion had to pee again after their session of "horseplay".

"Guess I have to go again."

White looked excitedly, this time, she wanted to intervene.

"Do you need help sweetie?"

"Help? I'm fully housetrained! I don't need…ooohhhh! Sure! Why not?"

White went over to Terrakion as he turned to his marking spot. White grabbed his member and began to rub on it once more.

"Ready?"

"Yes, release your golden stream!"

Terrakion flexed his member as White held on. A stream of urine poured out and White could feel his member contracting to expel the waste slowly but surely. The veins could clearly be seen on his cock and White began to see them bulge. Terrakion continued his pouring hard until he was done. White comically shook his cock to make sure all of the urine was expelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh! White, you did great! I feel like I'm a trained Lillipup!"

"Mmmm…you are to me!"

Terrakion wagged his stubby tail and went back to where White was sleeping. Terrakion laid down next to her and they both went to sleep.

The next morning, White woke up only to find herself on Terrakion's chest. Soon, Terrakion woke up himself.

"Ahhhh! Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah…it is. I better be going now. I've gots lots of stuff to do back at the cabin."

"Go on right ahead, miss! Enjoy your day!"

"Ok!"

White stepped out of the cave and waved good-bye to the pokemon. As she did she heard him make a notice.

"And remember, what happens at the cave, stays at the cave!"

"Got it!" said White as she set off.

White soon returned home and settled down for the rest of the day.


End file.
